Its time to come home!
by bloomandsky2135
Summary: ITs been years since the final battle and now the golden trio is grown with their own children and families. Living in the peacful world they created. then one night their wildest dreams come true. Its time to see their lost loved ones again! dont own Hp!
1. Chapter 1

~It`s Time to come home~

It`s been year`s after the final battle. The golden trio is grown and raising their children in a peaceful world they created. Then never imagined that it would change, they never imagined that their wildest dreams would come true. Some consider it a blessing, some say it's a hoax, other`s are just plain speechless. Whatever it is, the Weasley-Potter-Lupin-Black clan are there and welcoming it with open arms.

**ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO J.K ROWLING, AND WARNER BROTHERS. SOME OF THE CHARACTERS ARE MINE THE ORIGINAL`S BELONG TO J.K ROWLING. HOPE YOU ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

~chapter 1~

It was a calm summer night in London. There was a slight breeze and you could see all of the stars out. Every once in awhile, if you were lucky, you could see a shooting star, it was the same scene at Hogwarts, except it was quieter.

It was all serene the perfect night for sleeping under the stars. Hannah Longbottom sat under a tree by the lake staring up at the stars. She was minding her own business when the wind picked up.

She found the quite strange for a summer wind. She noticed clouds billowing all around Hogwarts. The wind was getting stronger, and thunder and lightning started.

She stood up and pressed her back to the trunk of the tree for cover. It seemed to be getting worse, then all of a sudden lighting struck in the forbidden forest, but it wasn't the quick strike, it held it there. It looked just like a pole but glowing and of static electricity.

Clouds spun around it and magical burst kept coming from it. Hannah crouched to the ground and pulled her legs close to her body. She put her hands over her ear`s and just watched in horror.

After at least 80 magical bursts, the lighting disappeared along with the clouds and thunder and it went back to just like before, peaceful, quiet, and a light summer breeze. Hannah blinked, "What the bloody hell was that?" she thought to herself. She got up and grabbed her wand out of her back pocket.

She slowly inched towards the Forbidden Forest. Really she wasn't supposed to be on the ground`s at all but her mum and dad were inside Hogwarts having a meeting with headmistress McGonagall. She wasn't afraid; she was trained by the best after all.

She noticed, walking deeper and deeper into the forest, that nothing had set fire or was scorched. "Well that's odd." she thought. She came to a place in the forest where it opened up to a huge lake surrounded by tree`s. She gasped, the lake had an eerie blue glow about it and lying all around it lay different people, supposedly dead people.

She noticed a man who looked frighteningly similar to Uncle Harry. Again she noticed her father`s supposedly dead parent`s. She noticed also a former supposedly dead headmaster, a headmaster whose portrait hung right behind McGonagall's desk.

Hannah`s breathing became short quick breath`s. She swallowed and turned towards the school. She took a deep breath and started running.

She ran all the way to the headmistress office. She barged right in, gaining the attention of all the teachers at the meeting. "Hannah!" said her father sounding surprised.

"I`m so sorry for interrupting but this is important you all must come see this, it's a matter of high security!" yelled Hannah. Everyone jumped up and followed her to the lake. When they arrived everyone stood motionless.

Nobody could believe what they were seeing. McGonagall decided to take charge of the situation. "Everyone move the bodies into the great hall and wake them. I will head to my office and contact the Head Auror." She said then she turned around and walked towards the school. "Mr. Potter is never going to believe this" She said to herself.

**WELL WHAT DID YOU THINK? PLEASE LET ME KNOW I DO TRY! AND I LOVE HEARING REVIEW`S, PLEASE GO EASY ON ME WITH THE GRAMMER! SORRY IF THE DESCRIPTIONS ARE A LITTLE CONFUSING. Anyway if you want to see what the next generation looks like then there is a link to the photo album on my profile down by the stories but it`s right above them. Please check that out and let me know what you think of them in a review! Please and thank you! **


	2. Chapter 2

**What did you think of the last chapter? Hope you liked it well here is chapter 2 please review and don't forget to check out what the characters look like the link to the photo album is on my profile near the stories. Please review about what you think of the story and photo album. THANK YOU! AND ENJOY!**

~Chapter 2~

Teddy Remus Lupin was curled up in a chair by the fire reading a book in Potter manor when the fire in the fire place turned emerald green and the face of Headmistress McGonagall appeared in it. "Mr. Lupin is your godfather around?' she asked. Teddy stared at her, "Her wrinkles are much more noticeable when her head is that huge." He thought to himself. He then snapped out of his daydream when he noticed the headmistress glaring at him.

"Uhh…yeah he is upstairs with Aunt Ginny reading in bed, why do you ask?" he said. The headmistress sighed, "Could you please go get him." Teddy nodded and placed his book down. He walked into the foyer, up 2 flights of stairs, and down the hallway to the master suite. He knocked on the door twice then waited for, "Come in." He opened the door to find his aunt and uncle in bed, Uncle Harry reading a book and aunt Ginny making a list for trip to Diagon alley tomorrow.

"What's up Teddy?' Harry asked, not even looking up from his book. "Uncle Harry, McGonagall is downstairs, well her head is, and she is asking for you she sounds pretty desperate." Harry looked up from the book and looked at Ginny. They both hopped out of bed and grabbed their wands. Teddy stood aside and let them pass. All the commotion had been heard from the other children in the house. Teddy was following behind Harry and Ginny when Alan`s door opened.

He saw Harry and Ginny and frowned and looked at Teddy."What`s going on, mate?" he asked. "McGonagall is downstairs says it`s urgent." Teddy said. "The headmistress is here? Why?" Teddy heard coming from behind him. Alan looked over Teddy`s shoulder and Teddy turned around to see James Sirius Potter standing at his door. "Not sure, she said that she needed to talk to your Father immediately." James raised an eyebrow and headed downstairs, followed by Teddy and Alan. Albus and Lilly were listening in on their conversation and decided to head down as well.

They came to the Living room door and saw Harry and Ginny speaking with McGonagall in hushed tones. "What do you mean dead people have appeared?' asked Harry. "They just showed up in the forbidden forest, Miss. Longbottom found them. We need you to come look at this bring as many auror`s as you need, but please hurry." She said then all of the sudden the emerald fire disappeared and it turned back to a roaring orange and red fire again.

Harry stood up and looked at Ginny. "I will head to the office and collect the auror`s, you get Ron and Hermione, darling, and meet me at Hogwarts." He kissed Ginny on the lips and turned towards the kids. "You all head to Hogwarts and stay in the headmistress's office you hear me." Said Harry sternly. "No snooping James."

James threw his hands in the air, "Why do you always assume I am going to do something like that." Harry grabbed a handful of floo powder and turned to James. "Because you are my son, and we named you after two marauder`s, and so far you have followed in their footstep`s, that's why." He said. Harry then turned threw it in the fire and yelled "Head Auror`s Office!"


	3. Chapter 3

**WELL? WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THE LAST FEW CHAPTER`S? SORRY THEY ARE SO SHORT. WELL NEXT CHAPTER I WILL HAVE SOME OF THE DEAD PEOPLE IN HERE, HOPEFULLY. SO PLEASE REVIEW AND SPECIAL THANK YOU TO THESE PEOPLE:**

Butterflyeyes20

Performancelover

Panther73110

Padfoot-mooney-an-prongs

**FOR BEING THE FIRST PEOPLE TO FAVORITE AND FOLLOW!**

~chapter 3~

James watched his mother floo to his aunt and uncles house, wondering the whole time what was going on. James turned to Teddy, "Well if we are going to Hogwarts we are going to need something, stay right here." James turned and ran up the stairs to his bedroom.

He flung open the door and ran to his bed. He reached underneath his pillow and pulled out a piece of crumpled, brown, old, blank parchment. Then he grabbed his wand and raced out of the room. He practically flew down the stairs towards the living room.

"Ok now I am ready" said James out of breath. Teddy nodded and grabbed some floo powder. "Floo straight to McGonagall`s office. We don't want to set off any security charm`s, than we would be in some serious trouble" he said as he threw the floo powder into the fire place. Teddy stepped into the flames and said "Headmistress of Hogwarts office!" Alan, James, Albus and Lilly followed in his footsteps.

~Hogwarts~

Teddy tumbled out of the fireplace into the office and brushed himself off. He looked up and noticed Hannah was the only one in the office. "Hannah? Where is the professor?" he asked her. He was to curious to know what was going on then to notice Alan, James, Albus and Lilly fall out of the fireplace. "Oh hello Teddy, The headmistress is dealing with the newly alive dead people" she said smiling. Teddy just stared at her, "Well she is her mother`s child that is for sure" said Teddy to himself.

James frowned, "Dead people alive? Aren't they called zombie`s and shouldn't we be worried? Does not matter I brought the map, so let`s take a look at what`s going on." He pulled the map out of his pocket and pointed his wand at the paper. "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." He placed the map on the desk and gasped.

There were a ton of names in the great hall. Teddy and Alan crowded around him. Albus was also trying to look at the map, while Lilly was chatting with Hannah. Teddy was reading all of the names when his eye caught on two in particular, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Lupin. The air caught in his throat and it felt like the world had stopped around him. He couldn't think straight let alone move. Finally he took a deep breath and came back to reality.

He noticed Alan pointing to his father`s name, Sirius Black and James pointing to his grandparents name, James and Lilly Potter. Albus was pointing to another name, Fred Weasley. "I need to see this in person" Said Alan. "Agreed" said everyone else. So James wrapped up the map and him Teddy, Alan, Albus, Lilly and Hannah head out the door towards the great hall.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for the review`s and favorite`s! Loving the feedback from this story! Anyway everybody keeps asking me who Alan is so I put his bio in after the story. He is my own character I made him up! Hope you enjoy chapter 4!

**PLEASE REVIEW! LOVE HEARING WHAT YOU THINK!**

~chapter 4~

"Wait!" said Lilly. Everyone turned to look at her, "We can`t just go marching in there. The teacher`s would stop it before anything happened." Teddy realized she was right and the only way they could possibly get in there is if they were Uncle Harry, an Auror, or part of Dumbledore's army, which none of them happened to be or belong too.

"Hey I got an idea" said James, they all turned to him. "Why don't we go through the teacher`s entrance and hide behind the teacher`s table." Teddy, Alan, and James were staring at the map trying to figure out if the plan would work. Alan noticed that the teacher`s weren't sitting at the table they were just standing in front of it. "It may just work" said Alan.

Teddy nodded his head, "Alright people let`s do this, but remember to stay low when you get in there." So they all turned down the corridor making their way towards the teacher`s entrance to the great hall. Albus opened the door a crack to see inside. He noticed that the auror`s had arrived and saw his father, mother, and aunt and Uncle talking to the headmistress and both professor Longbottom`s (Hint: Neville and Luna).

"It`s going to be real hard now everybody, our parent`s are in the front talking to the headmistress." Said Albus, everybody looked at each other, making sure no one was backing out. Hannah glanced inside, "They are interrogating the people now and all our parent`s and even the headmistress is watching with their back`s turned to us, now`s our chance" said Hannah. Everybody took a deep breath, and Albus then opened the door all the way and snuck towards the table.

He reached the table and crouched down and hid under the headmistress's seat. James snuck towards the table and hid under Hagrid`s seat. Lilly snuck forward and hid under professor Longbottom's seat. Hannah snuck forward and hid underneath her mother`s seat. Alan snuck forward and hid under professor Flitwicks seat. Teddy snuck forward and hid under the last seat on the table at the edge so he could peek around and see what was going on.

He also could hear everything that his uncle`s, and aunt`s were saying. "Harry, look your parent`s and Sirius and the Lupin`s are back" said Ginny. "Darling, let`s not get to excited they could be Death Eater`s in disguise." Harry said calmly, but you could hear the anxiety in his voice. "Look Ginny, It`s Fred and the Prewett twins. Your mother will be ecstatic" Said Hermione. "Mione, please they could be Death Eaters let`s not get too excited." Said Ron, you could hear how anxious he was. "Let`s just hope they are the real deal" said McGonagall, as she stared at Dumbledore.

~The great hall when the dead awoke~

James Potter the first never expected to see that starry ceiling again, but when he awoke to it he thought he was dead and heaven was Hogwarts. He sat up and sighed, he knew he was dead and that his wife and son were back on earth. He heard a groan beside him and looked over to see his wife.

He gasped, "Lily, your dead too?" he said. She opened her eyes and gasped, "Harry! Where`s harry?" she asked. James and Lilly looked around and didn't see him but they saw other people. James grabbed Lilly and held her close while she clung to his chest. Then from behind him he heard "Prongs?"

James turned around to see Sirius and Remus staring at him. "You all died too?" asked James. Sirius got up and ran to James and engulfed him and Lilly in a big hug, Remus following. "Remus! Sirius!" someone behind them screamed. Remus turned around only to be jumped on by his wife. "Remus, were dead and we left Teddy behind" said Tonks, as she held onto Remus for dear life.

"Were actually alive again" said someone sitting at the Gryffindor table. They all turned to see Dumbledore looking up at the star filled ceiling. "Professor, how do you know?" asked Lilly. "Well last time I checked I am pretty sure Minevra was alive, so were Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and Ginevera Weasley. Also that seems to be them up there." He said pointing to the teacher`s table, where there standing in front of everybody was the golden trio, and McGonagall, also with Ginny and Neville and Luna.

Everybody gasped, Harry looked so much older, and so did everyone else. McGonagall turned towards everybody and said, "Everyone please be seated at the table`s while the Auror`s come around and make sure you are who you say you are. If you cooperate then this process will go smoothly." James, Remus, Sirius, Tonks, and Lilly all decided to sit at the end of the Gryffindor table, along with Dumbledore, Fred, The Prewitt twins, and Alice and Frank Longbottom.

They talked about Harry while the Auror`s went around. They introduced Fred and Tonks to the group. Everybody congratulated Remus and Tonks for getting married and having a baby. They talked about what they last remember when they died. Then an Auror came and interrogated all of them, they passed with flying colors. They then looked at the teacher`s table taking in every detail of their family member`s and old friend`s. The only one who noticed the children coming in through the teacher entrance was Dumbledore. He didn't say anything he just sat there and smiled looking on with a twinkle in his eye.

**The story of Alan: You see Sirius had a fling with this girl who knew he was innocent right before he died. Then when he died, she realized that she was pregnant. So she had the baby then a year later she heard about the battle of Hogwarts and went to fight in it. She didn't survive and the baby was sent to her mothers. Her mother didn't want anything to do with the baby. So she heard that Harry was Sirius godson. So she took the baby and showed up at the Potter`s residents one day, Teddy was living there, so she gave them the baby and before Harry could go after her she went and apperated and Harry tried to hunt her down but it was no luck. So he and Ginny raised Teddy and Alan like their own children, with their children. Alan is 2 years older than teddy, but they are best friends!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed loved what you all had to say! Hope you read Alan`s story on the last chapter! In this chapter I will be introducing new characters. I like to give people an image to go with for my characters so if you go to my profile and click the link at the bottom to the photo album it will show you everybody who plays all these characters and what they look like and who they date or soon will date! Now I got a request for ages they will be shown after this chapter! Enjoy!**

~chapter 5~

Now somewhere in London, there was a party going on in a night club. Victorie, Tracy, Kate, Heather, and Scarlett were dancing. "Hey!" screamed Victorie over the music. "Where is Teddy and Alan?" she screamed. Rick who was dancing with Heather looked over at her and screamed, "They were supposed to be here by now!" Victorie frowned and looked at Scarlett.

"I will go call Alan!" screamed Scarlett as she made her way towards the entrance of the club. (Song: _muny by Nicki Minaj)_ Scarlett walked outside and pulled her phone out of her purse. She went to her contacts and found Alan`s number and pushed Dial.

~Hogwarts great hall underneath the table~

Alan and Teddy were peeking over the table, looking at all the adult`s. Right now an Auror was talking to Harry and Ron telling them that everybody was cleared and they are who they say they are. Harry and Ron smiled at the Auror and patted him on the back. "Okay Mate, tell everyone else that now they have to start contacting family member`s to come and get the people." Ron and Harry turned towards their wives and told them the good news.

Ginny smiled at Hermione, they couldn't believe their loved ones were back. Harry grabbed Ginny`s hand and headed towards his parent`s and Teddy`s parent`s. Ron and Hermione headed towards Fred and professor Dumbledore. Harry was engulfed in hugs by his mother and father. Sirius, Remus and Tonks soon followed.

Ginny was holding on to Fred for dear life. Ron had hold on Fred from the back and was hugging him. Hermione was talking to professor Dumbledore, so was headmistress McGonagall. They great hall wasn't loud but it was a little noisy. Then as the kid`s were about to sneak back to the headmistress office Alan`s phone went off in his pocket.

It started singing the song _Tonight Tonight by Hot Chelle Rae_. Everybody in the great hall stopped talking and looked towards the front. What they saw was strange in deed. They saw a man with blue hair holding his head in his hands. A man with short black hair standing in mid walk, frozen like a statue, they saw a boy that looked a Harry but a little of Ginny`s features in his face with his mouth wide open staring at the 2 men.

Then they saw 3 more heads sticking out from behind the table staring at the 3 men. Then from Harry you heard, "Teddy! Alan! James! Lilly! Albus! Hannah! Come here now!" he yelled. Alan reached into his pocket and opened his phone to see who was calling him. He saw it was Scarlett and said to himself, "Thanks Scarlett, no snogg fest for you any time soon." He shut his phone as he and all the other kids headed towards Harry and Ginny.

Teddy: 18

Alan: 20

James: 16

Albus: 14

Lilly: 12

Hannah: 15

Victorie: 18

Scarlett: 19

Rick: 18

Kate: 18

Tracy: 19

Heather: 19


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! Thanks for the review`s! Sorry for the long wait had a serious writer`s block. Anyway! Hope you enjoy this new chapter, please review or else I will use Avada Kedevera on your butt!

~chapter 6~

Teddy was walking in front of the group as they walked down the aisle between the Gryffindor table and the Ravenclaw table heading towards his Uncle. The great hall was silent watching the children/teenager`s head towards their Father/Uncle. Alan grabbed Teddy's shirt from behind causing Teddy to stop walking, and said in a whisper, "Dude, we are sooo busted. I think we should just blame this whole thing on James."

Teddy thought for a moment, the plan was good, but it was automatically ruined when James jumped in front of them and said in an angry-whisper, "Don't even think about it." Teddy went into his usual thinking position, his fist under his chin and with his elbow resting on his other hand.

How could they explain why they were in the great hall? Alan lost his phone? No, because how did his phone get there in the first place. Playing hide and seek? No, because Uncle Harry had told them to stay away from the great hall. The map!

That was going to be there escape route! They could say they were reading the map and then they saw the name`s and got curious and were mad that Death Eater`s would imposter their family. It sounded good to Teddy and Harry knew how Teddy felt about those things. Teddy quickly filled the other`s in on the plan.

Lilly stopped and looked at them all, "Why would we have the map in the first place?" Everybody stopped and looked at her. "We will just say that I always carry it around" said James. Everybody mumbled "Okay`s" and then they continued walking towards their parent`s. They all stopped in front of the adult`s and just stood there. "Dad…" said James as he stepped towards his father put Harry put up his hand and James stopped and looked at the ground.

"I told you all to stay in the headmistress's office. You all deliberately disobeyed me." Said Harry, "Now your mother can pick your punishment, except for you Hannah you don't live with us." Ginny gave a stern look to her children. "We will discuss your punishment`s when we get home now back to the office" said Ginny.

"Hannah just because Uncle Harry isn't punishing you doesn't mean we won`t, now to the office" said Neville. Hannah nodded and started walking towards the door with Lilly. Teddy glanced up at the table and looked at his parent`s. They were staring back, he wasn't sure if they knew who he was.

He looked at Uncle Harry and he nodded, he knew uncle Harry understood what he was feeling. He nodded back and headed out the door with Alan. Alan was still glancing back at his father. Sirius smiled up at Harry. "You know after all you have been through pup, no one would have pinned you as the strict father type." Harry laughed and looked at Sirius, "Why did you think I said their mother could pick their punishment. I did that at their age I can`t punish them that's just contradicting myself" laughed Harry. "Well I think we should all go home now" said Ginny.

James, Lilly, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Fred, Dumbledore, Severus and the Prewitt twins stood up to go home with Harry. Sirius looked behind him and stopped and turned to glare at Snape. "Where do you think you are going?" James stood behind Sirius glaring.

Harry stepped up in between Snape and them. "He is coming home with us Sirius" said Harry firmly. "Now let`s go, I am tired and I have a big day at work tomorrow." Harry pushed Sirius and his father forward and motioned for Snape to go and followed them out the door.

**In the next chapter: Teddy and Alan will meet their parent`s and the other kid`s will meet their grandparent`s! We will meet the whole new generation of kid`s, if you saw my photo album then you would know that there are a ton more!**

**Anyway shout out to my sister/best friend Sherrie!**

**Without her Idk where I would be right now! I love you big sis! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everybody sorry for the long wait! Thanks to everybody who reviewed! I hope you all take a look at the photo album on my page to get visual`s on the character`s! The kid`s in general though! I really don't have much to say so, Hope you enjoy!**

~Chapter 7~

The kid`s had reached McGonagall`s office before the adult`s and had already flooed home, naturally though James left the headmistress a present in her desk.

He had put a ton of high pressured snake`s in one of her desk drawers. So when she opens the drawer they will pop out and scare her. It`s an old classic prank but its effective he says.

Harry gave the adult`s each some floo powder and told then where to go. James and Lilly went first. Then next from the fire place came Sirius, of course not being used to floo he tumbled out of the fireplace landing on the floor. Then came Remus and Tonks, Remus had a good grip on Tonks so that she didn't fall. Lastly out of the fire place came Albus, Severus, Harry and Ginny.

Ron and Hermione took Fred and the Prewitt twins to the burrow. The kid`s were in the kitchen sitting at the table eerily quiet. Harry and Ginny leading the group stopped at the door and stared at the kid`s with eyebrows raised.

"Ginny" said Harry turning to her. "We broke the kid`s." Ginny looked Harry in the eyes for a minute, and then they both started laughing. "Gee Harry, I could have told you that" she said laughing. They stood there and laughed for a couple minute`s but soon were stopped when a small cough came from the table.

They stopped and looked and saw the kid`s staring at them with grim face`s. Harry and Ginny turned around to face the adult`s.

"Everybody these are our children, well 3 of them are. 2 of them are not our children but as good as and they live here so might as well be our children." Harry turned towards the kid`s. "The one with black hair and no glasses is James Sirius Potter he is our oldest. The headmistress just loves his name." said Harry smiling.

James and Sirius were beaming proudly, James waved to them. Everybody waved back. "The one who is an exact replica of me with the glasses and no scar is Albus Severus Potter. Definitely not a trouble maker, but trouble does find him." Albus was beaming; he never would have thought Harry would name his children after him.

Snape was shocked and he wasn't the only one. James, Remus, Sirius, Tonks, and Lily were just as shocked. "The little Ginny carbon copy over there is our last and youngest child Lilly Luna Potter. She is sort of a trouble maker but she mostly just kick`s her brother`s back into line or goes and gets an adult." Lilly had tears in her eyes, her son named his daughter after her.

She grabbed Harry and hugged him. Harry was shocked but then hugged back, James joined soon. Ginny smiled watching them; she knew this was hard for him. She was glad he finally got to meet his parent`s again, and loved the fact that Teddy will finally have his. Teddy!

She turned towards Remus and Tonks, "The young Man sitting at the kitchen table with blue hair is Teddy Remus Lupin" she said turning towards Teddy who smiled at her and then waved at his parent`s.

Sirius smiled at the boy, he was glad his best friend and cousin got together. Remus deserved a family and he couldn't wait to meet Remus and Tonks kid. Suddenly Sirius felt like he was being watched and turned to look at the man sitting next to Teddy, a boy with black, brown hair who had his eyes.

By this time Harry and his parent`s had stopped hugging and Harry saw Sirius staring at Alan. He coughed to get Sirius attention. Sirius looked at him. "The last man sitting there is named, Alan Jacob Black."

**CLIFF HANGER! Sorry but I had to add one in here so please review and tell me what you think so far! Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay now I just want to say real quick sorry to my beta reader for uploading this chapter I decide to write it while I am waiting for Pottermore! Who is excited about that I know I am! Also I bolded James the first and Lilly Evans Potter so you know who is talking and when and now you kind of get the story of Alan and Teddy here you go! And enjoy!**

Chapter 8

Sirius`s breath caught in his throat. What did Harry just say? "You had a son padfoot!" said **James**. Sirius shook his head no. "Well, actually Sirius you did. You just died before you could find out" said Harry sadly.

"What are you talking about Harry that's impossible!" yelled Sirius. He wasn't mad, he was just scared and shocked and a bit over dramatic. "Well, when you were having your fling with Mary Sanchez before you died. Um, she became pregnant and when she went to tell you she learned you had passed away" said Harry slowly.

Ginny grabbed Harry`s hand. She knew this next part of the story was tough for him. Harry never understood how someone could just leave their own grandchild with a complete stranger. Thank Merlin it was Harry and Ginny though, at least he is seen as family instead of a worthless human being, as his grandmother put it.

"Then she later had the baby, and then came the battle of Hogwarts. She went to fight alongside us and she later died in battle." Harry sighed he didn't know how to explain this next part.

"Maybe we should sit down for the next part of the story" offered Ginny. Her and Harry showed them to the living room. Harry and Ginny sat on the loveseat. **James**, Sirius, and **Lilly** sat on the couch. Remus and Tonks sat on the other couch with Dumbledore. Snape took the chair next to the couch. The kids sat on the floor. James sat by his grandmother and grandfathers leg`s, same with Lilly and Albus. Teddy and Alan sat by Remus and Tonks and Dumbledore.

"Now that we are all settled, please continue with the story Harry" said Dumbledore. Harry nodded and continued, "Then Alan was sent to his grandmother`s, she knew he was your child Sirius so she tried to find your last living relative. She heard I was your godson and then packed Alan`s thing`s and came here. She rang the door bell me and Ginny answered and she introduced herself. She handed me Alan and Ginny the bag`s and said goodbye. She apperated on the spot leaving us with Alan, we weren't even married yet!"

Ginny sighed and smiled. "It wasn't a big problem though we were already raising Teddy though, I mean Andromeda, when she was alive, loved Teddy to death but she was too old and she always came to visit Teddy" said Ginny.

Harry frowned and looked at Ginny. "We weren't raising Teddy then." Ginny frowned and look at Harry.

"Uhh, yes we were!"

"I think I know when I started raising my godson!"

"Well obviously you don't!"

"Really! We are going to go there I am pretty sure we got Teddy after we got married!"

"Are you losing your mind? We definitely got him before that!"

"Well, which wedding are we talking about the mess up one, or the good one!"

"We definitely got him before both of them!"

"NO WE DIDN'T!"

"HARRY JAMES POTTER DON'T YELL AT ME I KNOW WHEN TEDDY GOT HERE AND WHEN WE STARTED RAISING HIM!"

While Harry and Ginny continued to fight Alan looked at Teddy and nudged him on the shoulder. "Dude, I love how they are fighting about you while you are here. Why don't they just ask you when they started raising you?" said Alan laughing. Teddy started laughing as well, "I don't know, but I love how this story started off about you and finished with me!" he said laughing. They laughed for a couple more minutes before they realized the fighting hadn't stopped.

"Oh my Merlin!" said Alan sighing. He got up and grabbed a pillow from under Tonks arm. He aimed and he fired hitting Harry right in the side of his head, knocking his glasses off in the process. The fighting stopped and Harry and Ginny turned to look at Alan. "Why don't we just finish the story and, Uncle Harry Teddy was definitely here when I got here because he is the first child I met when I walked into the house!"

**So what did you think! We will here later on why Ginny and Harry had 2 weddings and no it was definitely not for a renewing of vows! Lol! In the next chapter we will see what is going on over at the Weasley house and you will hopefully meet some of the next generation! Like I said before go check out the album the link is on my fanfic page! Also please review I love to hear what you all have to say!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Everybody!**

**What ups! I`m just wondering about what you think so far cause I really have not gotten a lot of review`s!**

**I need review`s to know what you all think! Please review!**

**Oh and little info I have bolded James Potter and Lilly Evans Potter to symbolize that they were the first and the older one`s! Also I did the same for the original Fred Weasley!**

**SO here`s the new chapter and Enjoy please review! Thx!**

Chapter 9!

Harry stared at Alan, he was positive Teddy was not there when Alan got here. Okay Harry lets think this out, Andromeda died when u were 22, u got Alan when u were 22. She died in the winter, and u got Alan in the…spring. "Oh yeah…your right" said Harry quietly.

Ginny`s eyebrows raised, "What did you say dear?" Harry sighed and turned to look at Ginny. "I said you were right." Ginny smiled, "See I knew what I was talking about." Harry rolled his eyes and sighed and looked at his family.

His parents were smirking at him; their kid`s looked like they were going to die from holding in their laughter. Sirius was laughing his head off. Remus and Tonks were staring at Teddy and Alan who were texting.

Dumbledore was staring at their phone`s wondering what they were. Harry pulled out his phone and texted Teddy and Alan.

New message: _Your parents are now alive and all you both can do is text! Really! What could be more important!_

He put his phone away and watched as Teddy and Alan got the text. Teddy and Alan both looked up at him and said at the same time. "We are talking to the gang and explain why we are not there partying it up!" Harry sighed.

Ginny looked around "I will go get the guest room`s set up" she said. She got up and walked up stairs to make everybody a room. "Harry you had 2 wedding`s?" asked **Lilly**. Harry grimaced, "Yes, sadly."

Sirius frowned, "Were they both to Ginny?" Harry laughed, "Of course they were! It`s just the first wedding is kind of complicated to explain." James Laughed, "Complicated dad, really! I find nothing complicated about the fact that u all were drunk at the time and could stand on your own two feet." Harry glared at him. "Well young man I would like to see you at your wedding! Yeah and then try to tell me that the before parties are not crazy, because they are!" said Harry.

Harry sat back down, and looked up to see his father and Sirius and Remus laughing at him, and **Lilly** talking to Tonks and then every so often glancing at Harry. He was so happy to have his family back. He never imagined something like this happening. Speaking of which how did this happen?

Nobody tonight could figure out how this had happened. Tomorrow at work Harry would have to get to the bottom of this. Ginny walked to the top of the stairs and yelled down, "Teddy! Alan! Are you staying here tonight or are you taking your parent`s to your place!" Teddy looked at Alan and shrugged. "Do you want to?" Alan sighed and then looked at the ground. "Well I would prefer some breakfast in the morning" said Alan.

Teddy sighed and looked up the ceiling, "Really we are going to start this again." Alan shook his head and sniffled, "But no! Some fat lard, not gonna say any names (Cough Teddy cough) ate it all before Alan could get there this morning!" Teddy shook his head and said, "I told you that I had to go to run errand`s today with Victorie! But no you wouldn't hear it! So you threw a hissy fit and said that you were going to stay the night here tonight just so you could eat! We bought food today! Enough to feed the whole bloody apartment complex!"

Alan grew quiet and stared at the floor, "You could have told me that sooner." Teddy shook his head, "How could I you were giving me the silent treatment over cereal!" Alan stood up and looked at Teddy, "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day!" Teddy stood up and threw his hands in the air, "We invited you to breakfast out, but no you had to have your bloody captain crunch!" Alan gasped, "Don't talk about captain crunch that way! He brings me joy every morning!"

Teddy`s head fell into his hands, then he mumbled, "I am fighting with a 4 year old." Alan glared at him, "I will have you know that I am actually 5 and half!" Teddy screamed in to his hands, "OH MY GOD!" The room was just staring at them, in complete shock and confusion. Harry and the kids were not really shocked or confused they see this on regular bases so it wasn't anything out of the ordinary for them. Then as the room was still in complete silence you heard from the stairwell, "So was that a yes?"

**SO what do you think! Please let me know I know I promised the Weasley`s but they will be in the next chapter and so will the funny wedding story! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Author`s Note: ****Okay I would just like to say, I am soooooooo sooo very sorry to my readers. I did not mean to leave this story, I just got a writer's block. Then just recently I went back and read this and all these idea`s for this story started popping up in my head again. So I knew it was time to come back! So here is the new chapter and be prepared for more cause I have a ton of idea`s! so hope you enjoy and please review! **

Chapter 10!

Arthur and Molly Weasley were sitting in the living room of the burrow when their fireplace lit green and stumbled out their son Ron and his wife Hermione. "Ronald what are you doing here? Where are the kids?" asked Molly. Ron brushed the ash off of his robes and looked at his mother. "They are with their other grandparents tonight. But right now that doesn't matter I need to tell you all something."

Molly and Arthur saw the serious in their son's eyes and sat up. "Mom, dad you know me and Hermione would never joke about this, and I am being dead serious when I tell you this. We have interrogated them, we used veritaserum on them and they are the real deal. Mom, dad…Fred and the Prewitt twins are back and they are alive." Molly and Arthur stared at Ron liked he had 2 heads.

"Darling I don't understand what you are saying" said Molly. "How is that possible son they have been dead for years now" said Arthur frowning. "I don't know the answer to that question dad, all I can tell you is that they are the real deal and healthy, and alive…again."

Just as Ron said that Fred and the Prewitt twins came tumbling out of the fireplace. Ron got up and stood next to Fred and watched his parents. His mother stared at them with tears in her eyes. "My Freddy is back" she whispered running towards him and engulfing him in a huge hug.

Hermione looked at Ron and smiled. Arthur sniffed and joined in the hug. "I feel so loved!" said Fred laughing. "Hey! What about us?" said Fabian and Gideon at the same time. Molly looked up at them and smiled, "I have missed you both so much!" She ran to them also and engulfed them in a huge hug. Arthur also joined that hug.

Molly stepped back and smiled at everyone, "Well this calls for a celebration!" Ron glanced at Hermione. "Mom, they are not the only ones to return. So have the Potters, the Lupins and Sirius!" Molly smiled at him, she was so happy that Harry could finally have the family he has always wanted. Even if it was so many years late. "Well then everyone needs to come over then!"

Everyone went into the kitchen for tea and they talked and ate for hours catching up on things. Molly and Arthur were just describing their grandchildren when they heard from behind them. "Mum, Dad, what's going on here?" They all looked up to see George Weasley standing there staring at Fred.


	11. Chapter 11 AN

Author note!

So I decided to rewrite chapter 11 because as I was rereading it I realized how I could make it better! Lol so I hope you enjoy the new version should be out very shortly! I am writing it currently as we speak!

Love Kate!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

~Potter household~

That night Teddy and Alan stayed with their families. Everyone was so tired that after the Alan and Teddy argument they talk a little bit more then went to bed.

It was 3 in the morning and Tonks could not sleep. She looked over at her husband who was out cold. She got up slowly and quietly making sure not to wake Remus. She opened her bedroom door and slipped out into the hallway.

She looked both ways deciding where to go. Her tummy grumbled so she figured she would head downstairs to get something to eat. Being dead for a long time does that to a person. She walked downstairs and turned the light on in the kitchen.

She felt awkward snooping around Harry and Ginny`s kitchen for food. She looked in the cabinet over the stove and found some cookies.

She grabbed the box and took a seat on a stool in front of the island. She was staring out the window when she heard come from behind her, "What are you doing?" She jumped and turned to see **Lilly** staring at her.

**Lilly** smiled at her, "Sorry for scaring you. I guess you couldn't sleep either?" Tonks nodded, "It's alright, and yeah I couldn't sleep. I am just so shocked I'm alive again." **Lilly** sat next to Tonks on another stool.

She grabbed a cookie and sighed, "I know what you mean, I woke up to a world where my baby boy was 30 instead of 1. Everything and everybody has changed so much and I missed out on all of it. It's scary and weird" said **Lilly** eating her cookie.

"My son wasn't even a year old when I died and now I'm back and he is 18. It's weird and I want to cry every time I think about how I missed out on his entire life." **Lilly** nodded and continued to eat another cookie. The kitchen grew silent, the two just sat there eating cookies until they both felt hands on their shoulders.

They jumped and turned around to see their husband`s standing there. "Hey, what are you two doing up?" asked **James**. **Lilly** smiled at him, "Can't sleep." Tonks nodded and grabbed the cookie box, "Want a cookie?" she asked them.

**James** and Remus grabbed a stool and sat across from them. "How can you both sleep, at a time like this?" asked **Lilly**. The men shrugged. "It's really simple you close your eyes and go to sleep" said someone coming down the stairs.

They all turned to see Sirius coming down the stairs rubbing his eyes. "What are you doing up?" asked **James** handing Sirius a stool. "Well I heard all this commotion down stairs and decided to investigate. I got half way down the stairs and realized I didn't have my wand." That's when everybody else realized they didn't have their wands either.

**Lilly** got up and made everybody tea, and there they sat for hour`s talking and reminiscing on old times

. Around 5 am a strange light flashed around the kitchen. "What the bloody blazes was that?" asked **James**. Then they all heard the sound of chatter as 2 girls walked in the room with shopping bags. Both girls stopped their chatting and stared at the newly returned family members

. "I hope you brought milkshakes!" said someone from the stairs. Everyone turned to see a shirtless Alan coming down the stairs. "Babe you want to put a shirt on maybe" said one of the girls.

"Nope, my nipples like the cold air." Both girls gagged as Alan grabbed the bags. "Well we should probably introduce ourselves seeing how Alan isn't going to!" said one of the girls. "My name is Victoire Weasley and this is my friend Scarlett" said Victoire waving at everybody.

Scarlett waved as well but was too distracted at Alan eating a sandwich." Yo babe! That was my bloody sandwich!" Nobody is really sure what Alan said because it was muffled due to him stuffing his face. Victoire walked over to Remus and Tonks.

"HI your Teddy`s parents correct?" she asked them. Tonks smiled, "Yes we are. Are you and teddy good friends?" Tonks asked shaking victories hands. Alan, Victoire and Scarlett all laughed. "Teddy and I are actually more than good friends, he is my fiancé" giggled Victoire. Tonks and Remus were stunned.

Not only did they return to him all grown up but due to be married, this was another kick to the heart for them. It just made them realize more how much they didn't know their son. **James** and **Lilly** felt the same way. Sirius was staring at his son.

"Scarlett, are you and Alan engaged as well?" asked Sirius. Alan stared chocking on the sandwich. HE stared spitting it everywhere. When he was done having a fit he jumped up. "NO, no, no! We are not getting married!

Love you to death babe but you are crazy! By the way did you bring me a milkshake from WAWA?" asked Alan picking up a good piece of his sandwich and continuing to eat it. Scarlett just glared at him. Nobody could blame her; being covered in spit covered sandwich is disgusting!

HEy everybody let me know what you think please review i love to hear your feedback! love kate!


End file.
